


Kissing Like You're Nineteen Again

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail makes Will feel like a teenager, F/M, Frottage, Hair Pulling, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail brings out the teen in Will: making-out leads to frottage and frottage leads to Will coming in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Like You're Nineteen Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really quickly written fill for a prompt at the kink meme. All mistakes are mine and I apologize for them. Hope you enjoy!

The first touch was light, the barest brush of soft pink lips against his cheek. It set off an explosion inside him and he was moving without thinking, reaching out to touch, to grab, to take, threading his fingers through her silky brown hair, cradling her head before bringing his lips to crash against hers. She flailed, lost for a moment, before grabbing onto his shoulder and bringing their bodies together. The kiss was fast and hard and teeth and bruised lips. Her body pressed tight against his and he could feel her every curve, the press of her breasts into his chest, the firm press of her leg as it wedged between his. 

Suddenly she found herself flat on her back on the sofa, gasping in shock at the sudden movement. He hovered over her, biting his lip as he surveyed her lying beneath him. Instinct drove him now, drove him to press down and attach his lips to her neck, mirroring the scar from her father’s knife. While his teeth worried the pale skin of her neck, his hips rolled against hers. She murmured and pushed her own hips up to meet him, reveling in the groan that made him release her skin. Her fingers twisted in his curls and pulled him into a harsh kiss that matched the punishing pace of their hips. He whimpered when her teeth caught his lower lip, and groaned when she undulated her entire body. She could feel how desperately hard he was, and she felt a certain sense of power in the situation. Her fingers still knotted in his hair, she forced him back and pressed their foreheads together, letting her eyes flutter shut and catching her lip between her teeth. A sudden and forcefully thrust of his hips caused her to release his hair abruptly. 

He kissed her cheek, then her jawline, before nuzzling the skin of her breasts visible from where her shirt had pulled to the side. His hand came up to tentatively cup her breast, and the moan it drew from her fortified him. He slid down her body to put his lips level with her breasts, then pushed her shirt to the side and kissed his way to her nipple. She arched when his teeth closed around the sensitive skin, and he responded by sucking harder. Her moan was full and throaty, and he ground down against her thigh. The resulting whimper it drew from him had her thrusting up erratically, trying to get contact with him again. She pulled at the back of his shirt in an attempt to bring him back up level to her lips and hips again, but he simply smirked against her nipple and bit down lightly. She moaned and arched, pushing herself harder against his lips. 

His hips were moving faster now, losing any semblance of rhythm they had previously had. He disconnected from the temptations of her flesh for only so long as it took to push her shirt up over her head. As soon as her shirt was gone he was kissing every inch of skin he could reach, from her breasts to her belly. The scratch of his beard made her tremble, and the gentle yield of her skin made him ache. He was thrusting down desperately now, and she took the opportunity of his distraction to pull him up into a kiss. It was apparently the final push, and he was falling into her mouth, kissing her frantically. He collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her with his weight, resting his head right next to hers. 

When his breath had calmed he pulled up and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She whimpered at the contact and he smirked darkly. He moved predatorily, kissing down her body to rest at the top of her jeans. The look in her eyes was questioning, and he kissed her belly in reassurance. 

“I’m not finished with you yet.”


End file.
